You ARE A Mountain
by LittleTree
Summary: Set sometime in the middle of the movie...Dom receives an inheritance that might just screw up some plans he's got.
1. You ARE A Mountain

DISCLAIMER: No I don't own anything of any value and enver have so needless to say I don't own anything here…'cept a couple characters….

AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, so I changed a bunch of stuff around obviously. Basically, they never got caught for stealing random stuff from trucks like in the end of the first movie…if I wrecked the end for you why the crap are you reading this. And I know I have issues with tossing kids in where they don't belong…but it's fun….deal with it. And as for Brian…I dunno he quit being a cop I guess…don't question it….it happens.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**: You _ARE_ A Mountain

It had been a long night at the races. The team finally decided to call it quits and head back to Dom's for a couple beers before crashing. Dom pulled up first and got out, walking around to get his girlfriends door as the other cars pulled up. He walked to the front door, slowing as he saw a man in a suit standing in front of the porch.

"Dominic Torreto?" the man asked, standing up and brushing off the front of his slacks.

"Who's askin'?" Dom asked walking over to the guy.

"Frederick Monterey." The man said extending his hand, recoiling it when Dom made no move to shake it. "Is there some place I could talk to you privately?"

"Look Fred. It's late, I've had a long night and I just want to have a couple beer and go to bed." Dom said with a smile.

"I assure you sir, this will only take a moment." Frederick said as Dom led everyone past him.

"What about?" Letty asked as her boyfriend tried to lead her inside.

"It's regarding a certain inheritance as stated in the last will and testament of a Miss Mary Ellen Forman." Frederick said reluctantly.

"Who?" Letty asked. Dom stopped.

"Go inside, all of you, I'll be there in a bit." He said and walked over to the small man and led him away from the house.

Reluctantly the team wandered inside, knowing better than to question Dom, but curious as hell all the same.

"You have five minutes." Dom said leaning back against his Mazda Rx-7.

"I'm Miss Forman's lawyer. She stated that I delivered it personally, and as soon as all the arrangements could be made." Frederick stumbled.

"When did she die?" Dom interrupted.

"This past May, the cancer finally caught up with her." Frederick said slowly.

"It's August." Dom stated.

"The arrangements were slightly more difficult to make than originally planned out." The small English man sputtered. "We've traveled a long way, Mr. Torreto, my instructions were simple and laid out, had I known that you come in at all hours of the night, I would have come in the morning, but my flight leaves at noon and I have every intention of being on it."

"What did she leave me?" Dom asked; ignoring the small mans tirade. Frederick took a deep calming breath and motioned for the mountain of a man to follow him.

He led Dominic to a town car parked around the back.

"Mr. Torreto, meet your daughter." Frederick said opening the back door to the town car to reveal a tiny sleeping girl.

"This is some kind of joke right?" Dom said. Frederick shook his head.

"I wish it were, but Mary Ellen gave explicit instructions to make sure your daughter would make it to your hands. Now I realize that the circumstances seem questionable and perhaps even unfathomable, but you do have a daughter Mr. Torreto and she is your sole responsibility." Frederick whispered in an attempt not to wait the sleeping form. "Her things are in the trunk."

"Give me a minute." Dom said and strutted through the back door of the house. "Clear out." He stated as soon as he came into view.

"Dom what's going on?" his sister, Mia, asked walking towards him.

"Mia get everyone out of here. Vince come with me." Dom said and without another word he turned to go back outside, Vince on his heel.

"What's up brotha?" Vince asked.

"I just need you to take some things inside." Dom said leading him to the town car and opening the trunk. Vince didn't question Dom and took all the things he could carry inside, passing Mia who was on her way outside.

Dom went and stood at the doorway to the car beside Frederick who gave him a small nod.

"Miss Olivia." Frederick said shaking her awake softly. The tiny girls eyes opened and she smiled at Frederick. "Miss Olivia, this is your father, you'll be staying with him now alright?"

"Yes Frederick." The small girl answered and climbed out of the car and stood in front of Dom. "Mum was right…"

"About what?" Dom asked squatting down.

"You ARE a mountain."


	2. Introductions&Explanations

**CHAPTER TWO**: Introductions & Explanations

* * *

"You ARE a mountain." She said with a shy smile. Dom laughed softly and nodded. Olivia stuck out her hand. "Olivia Torreto pleased to meet you." Dom shook her tiny hand.

"Dominic Torreto, nice to meet you too." He said.

"Now Olivia, you know if you need anything at all you needn't hesitant to call." Frederick said.

"Yes Frederick I know." Olivia said. "Are you leaving now?"

"Yes my dear." Frederick said with a small smile. Olivia hugged his legs.

"But when will I see you next?" she asked.

"First star to the right and on 'til morning." He said with a smile. Olivia nodded and reached into the back seat to grab her backpack. She reached up to take Dom's hand as the town car pulled away.

"Is this where we live?" Olivia asked turning around to see the house. Dom nodded and turned with her and tried to begin walking when she dropped his hand. Dom stopped and looked down at her to see her with her arms stretched upwards. He scooped her up and walked towards his sister and Vince who were waiting with perplexed looks on their face.

"Excuse me," Olivia asked as they approached them. "But are you my aunt Mia?"

Mia looked at Dom and then at the little girl before smiling and nodding. "Yeah, and you are?"

"Olivia Torreto pleased to meet you." She said then turned her attention to Vince. "I'm sorry, I don't know who you are."

"My names Vince." V said shaking the little girls hand.

"Do you live here too?" Olivia asked. Vince nodded. "How many people live here?"

"Well let's see," Mia said as they began to walk along. " There's me and Dom, this old coyote, Leon stays here too, Letty is almost always here, Jesse and Brian."

"And me." Olivia corrected with a small yawn.

"And you." Mia said with a smile. Dom carried her into the living room where he put her on the couch and covered her with a blanket. She was asleep before she hit the cushions.

"Alright Dom, what the hell is goin' on man?" Vince asked in a hushed voice. Dom motioned to the kitchen and the trio made their way to lean against the counters, Dom in the doorway so he could watch the little girl.

"You remember Em? That English chick I had around a long time ago?" Dom asked and waited for the two to nod. "She died in May, cancer or something, anyway that's my daughter."

"Are you positive? I mean did you even bone that chick?" Vince asked. Dom grinned and nodded.

"But why wait until now to tell you about a kid?" Vince asked. Dom shrugged, he'd been wondering that too. "I say get her checked out, make sure she's yours."

"She's mine V. There's no question about that." Dom said as he stared at the kid.

"Well she can't sleep on the couch for the rest of her life." Mia stepped in. "Tomorrow we clean out the office and get her all set up in there okay? I can take her shopping if you want…"

"I'll take her." Dom said. "You can come."

"Just to warn you, everyone's gonna be over here wonderin' what the hell went down tomorrow morning." Vince warned. Dom nodded.

"Good they can help clean out the office." Mia said before pushing Vince towards the basement stairs. "Go to bed, kids get up in the morning."

Vince nodded and went down into the basement to go to bed. Mia stood beside her brother for a few moments.

"Things are gonna change Dom." She said and Dom nodded, before kissing her forehead and walking into the TV room to watch the little girl sleep.

Dom felt something on his lap he opened his eyes to see Olivia with a bright smile sitting on his lap.

"Good Morning!" she said. Dom grumbled a good morning and vowed never to sleep in that chair again. "Auntie Mia and I made breakfast!"

Dom stood with her in his arms and walked into the kitchen where Mia was fussing around.

"Mornin' Dom." She said with a smile. Dom nodded and kissed her forehead before sitting down at the kitchen table.

"May I go wake up Vince?" Olivia asked her eyes lighting up.

"I don't think that's such a good idea sugar, Vince is grumpy when he wakes up." Mia said with a smile.

"Just as you don't talk so much." Olivia said poking Dom in the chest. Dom nodded and grinned when Mia handed him a cup of coffee. "May I call you Dad?"

Dom nearly spit out his coffee. "Yeah sure."

"I'll go wake V." Mia said walking down the basement stairs.

"Aunt Mia said that there will be lots of people here today." Olivia said with a grin. Dom nodded, he needed to change and shower. Mia walked back upstairs with Vince in tow, looking none too pleased. Olivia jumped off of Dom's lap to go grab Vince a cup of coffee and brought it to the table before giving him a good morning hug.

"Thanks kiddo." V said. Mia placed a plate of food in front of everyone and helped Olivia into the chair with the phonebook on it. Everyone said grace and then dug in except Olivia who tapped on Dom's arm. He turned to her with a mouth full of food.

"Can you please cut my pancake?" she asked with a smile. He nodded and reached over to cut her pancake into little pieces, the same way he used to do for Mia. "Thank you very much."

After breakfast Dom went and had a quick shower and changed before going back downstairs.

"I'm gonna help her have a quick bath okay?" Mia asked. Dom nodded and went to grab her bags and take them upstairs.

"Yo V! Let's get started in the office." Dom yelled. Vince nodded and went upstairs to start putting all the crap in boxes and lugging them down the stairs.

"Clothes?" Mia asked sticking her head out of the bathroom door. Dom handed her the entire suitcase.

Dom and Vince were halfway out the door with the desk when the rest of the team showed up on their front lawn.

"Hey baby, what're you doin'?" Letty asked kissing Dom on the cheek as she placed herself on top of the desk. Dom just smiled and carried it out the rest of the way.

"Cleaning out the office." He said with a small smile.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"We need another bedroom." Dom explained lifting her off of the desk and letting her go stand with the rest of the team who were all looking at him like he was crazy.

"Why? We all fit just fine." Jesse said.

"Daddy! Aunt Mia said I could have a Peter Pan room!" Olivia said running out the front door and launching herself at Dom who picked her up effortlessly.

"Anythin' you want." He stated. Olivia smiled before realizing all the people looking at her.

"Sorry to interrupt." She said softly. Dom just smiled and let her down. She walked over to Letty and stuck out her hand. "Olivia Torreto, pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Letty." She said with a questioning look on her face as she shook the little girls hand. Olivia smiled and then took a step over to face Brian.

"Olivia Torreto, pleased to meet you." She stated. Brian shook her hand.

"Brian O'Connor." He said. Olivia took another step to stand in front of Jesse.

"Olivia Torreto, pleased to meet you." She said again with a small sigh.

"I'm Jesse, this is Leon." He said jerking a thumb at Leon before they both shook her hands. Olivia smiled and went back to Dom, which is when he saw her t-shirt. It was black and had boxing gloves on the short sleeves and it said 'My dad can beat up your dad' on the front in big white letters.

"Nice shirt." Dom commented.

"Well you ARE a mountain." Olivia said dramatically. "Dad do all of these people live with us?"

"Yeah they do, is that okay?" Dom asked, a smile tugging at the corners of his lip.

"Mum used to say the more the merrier, but Ernie says the more the messier." Olivia said with a smile.

"Um Dom, I'm just trying to figure this out for a second, that's your daughter?" Jesse asked as he scratched his head through his toque. Dom nodded slowly. "And her mother is where?"

"My mother died on May 25th, now she is in heaven and watching over me and everyone." Olivia answered in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. Jesse just nodded and backed off.

Dom looked at Letty who did not look too impressed with the whole situation and decided he should probably talk to her as soon as possible.

"We have a whole room to clean out and you guys are standing on my front lawn?" Mia asked from the front door. "Get in here, come on Olivia, you can come pick out a color for your room."

Olivia ran up the stairs as fast as her little legs could carry her, while everyone else followed behind her. Dom grabbed Letty's arm and pulled her gently to the picnic table in the backyard.

"Her moms name was Mary Ellen Foster. But you guys all knew her as Em, she hung around here a bunch of years back, BEFORE we got together." Dom started as they sat down. "We had good times together as seniors in high school, she was an exchange student. Anyway she had cancer and she died in May like Olivia said and in her will she gave Olivia to me. That's the whole story and you know I would've told you sooner if I had've known sooner."

"She just gave you her kid?" Letty asked raising an eyebrow.

"Our kid, she gave me the kid that we conceived together." Dom said running a hand over his head as the severity of the situation started sinking in. "It was before I even noticed you were there Let. In fact, if I remember right, she's the one who pointed you out to me."

"And now you have a kid." Letty said again. Dom nodded.

"Look I know this is weird and fucked up and unbelievable, but I can look in her eyes and see me." Dom tried to explain. "I can't turn my back on family, you know that. But…"

"But what?" Letty asked him, standing in-between his legs and running her hands down Dom's thighs.

"I don't know how the hell to raise a kid! Especially a little girl!" Dom exclaimed finally.

"What are you talking about?" Letty said pulling his chin up to look her in the eyes. "You've raised Mia, you practically raised Jesse, and you've taken care of me, Leon, Vince and Brian since the day you met us. You've been raising kids since day one."

"Thanks." Dom grumbled and pulled his girlfriend into a kiss, which was quickly broken when he felt a small tug on his pants. He looked down to see Olivia.

"May I steal Letty from you?" she asked innocently.

"What for?" Dom asked, pulling his girlfriend closer.

"I would like her input as to the colors of my room." Olivia said reaching up and taking Letty's hand and pulling her away.

They walked a few steps before Dom ran towards them, scooping up Olivia in the process. "What you don't want my input?"

"Not really!" Olivia said giggling the whole way into the living room.

"Well then maybe we won't take a trip to the Disney Store." Dom said putting her down and walking away.

"Wait!" Olivia yelled, making Dom turn around with a smile on his face. "Which pink do you like better?"

Dom's face turned to disgust and he shrugged. "It just has to be pink doesn't it?"

Olivia stuck her tongue out and walked back to Mia and Letty. By noon the room was all cleaned out and the walls had been washed so they could paint them right away. Letty had gone to get the paint and Mia, Dom, Olivia and Brian were on their way to the Disney Store.

"So who's your favorite?" Brian asked for the third time as they walked through the store.

"Tink-bell!" Olivia said as she pulled Dom to the toy section.

"I think you might need a bed and stuff before we worry about toys." Dom said picking her up and walking over to the bedding section.

Within the hour Mia and Olivia had picked out Tinkerbell sheets, a Tinkerbell comforter, a Tinkerbell nightstand, a Tinkerbell lamp, a Tinkerbell personalized chair, a Tinkerbell rug, a couple Tinkerbell pillows, a Tinkerbell throw blanket, a set of Tinkerbell towels with a Tinkerbell hooded towel, Tinkerbell pajamas, a Tinkerbell sweat suit, and Tinkerbell shoes.

"Alright Tink, let's see if we can pack this into uncle Brian's car alright?" Dom said as he and Brian carried the load of stuff out of the car. Olivia just smiled. They packed up both of the cars and were on their way home.

"Did Aunt Mia tell you which colors I picked for my room?" Olivia asked. Dom shook his head.

"Neverland for the roof, pixie dust for the walls and Tink-bell for inside the windows." She said in a teasing voice, Dom rolled his eyes and pulled up to the house.

"What're you bums doing outside?" Dom asked as they unpacked the car. Everyone was sitting on the porch having a drink.

"Waitin' for the paint to dry." Vince said as he took a swig of his Corona. "Havin' a few laughs."

"Oh yeah? About what?" Dom asked picking up his daughter and walking over to his friends.

"The first guy that Olivia brings home." Leon says with a grin. Dom didn't find it as funny as the rest of them did. "Don't worry, you've got a good ten years, right kiddo?"

"Until what?" Olivia asked, half asleep in her dad's arms.

"Don't worry about it." Dom stated glaring at his friends. He'd chased guys off the porch with a baseball bat before and he'd do it again in a heartbeat.

"I think it's about time for some one to have a nap." Mia said taking Olivia from Dom's arms and taking her inside.

Dom grabbed a beer and sat down with his friends, letting his girlfriend open it. He was tired, really tired. Who knew a little girl could take that much out of him.

"She's sleeping in your room." Mia said and took Brian's beer, taking a swig before leaning against the door.

"Dammit I wanted a nap." He growled at his sister who just grinned.

"Getting' old?" Brian asked with a grin. Dom just glared at him, he didn't care if he used to be a cop, no he got over that one quick, but nobody called him old, especially anyone who wanted to screw around with his baby sister.

"Shut up Brian." Mia said smackin him in the back of the head. She saw the look in Dom's eye, and she didn't like it.

"So uh Dom…are we racing tonight?" Jesse asked carefully. Dom shut his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"Yeah Jess, I need to make some money." He said as he tried to work it out in his head. The guys started joking around and giving him an even worse headache so he went inside to get a bottle of water.

"Someone has to watch Olivia." Mia said from behind him.

"I know that Mia." Dom said. He didn't like his sister telling him what to do anymore, at first it was okay because he had no clue what he was doing, but that was his kid up there and she should know better than anyone that he would kill himself before he let her come to harm.

"Look Dom…I'm just trying to help you out here." Mia said slowly. Dom nodded and waited for her to leave. When she did he sighed and walked upstairs to his room, smiling through the doorway at the little girl searching thorugh her suitcase.

"You're supposed ot be in bed." He said leaning on the doorframe. Olivia looked up from her suitcase and gave him a guilty smile.

"I wasn't tired." She stated. Dom walked in and flopped down on the bed.

"If you're not sleeping here I am." He warned and watched as she walked for the door. He smiled and shut his eyes. Opening them a few moments later when he felt the bed move. "I thought you weren't tired." He said with a chuckle as she curled up next to him. HE placed an arm aorund her back and began rubbing circles with his thumb.

"I didn't want you to be lonely." Olivia said, finishing the sentence with a yawn. He just smiled and closed his eyes again only to fall asleep moments later.

* * *

A/N: feedbacks nice...especially since i don't have anymore written... 


End file.
